


multifandom ficlet collection 2021

by setosdarkness



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, 憂国のモリアーティ | Yuukoku no Moriarty | Moriarty the Patriot (Manga), 默读 - priest | The Light in the Night - priest
Genre: #IFDChallenge2021, Canon Timeline, F/M, Ficlet Collection, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: for the#IFDChallenge2021♥01 :: 默读 | Fan Siyuan/Gu Zhao02 :: 默读 | Xiao Haiyang/Lang Qiao (implied Fei Du/Luo Wenzhou, Tao Ran/Chang Ning)03 :: Moriarty the Patriot | Sherlock/William04 :: Magi | Judar/Hakuryuu05 :: GBF | Lucifer/Sandalphon
Relationships: Fan Siyuan/Gu Zhao, Fei Du/Luo Wenzhou, Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu, Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sherlock Holmes/William James Moriarty (Yuukoku no Moriarty), Tao Ran/Chang Ning, Xiao Haiyang/Lang Qiao
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. 默读 - Fan Siyuan/Gu Zhao

He’d always known that he was different from others. Where others felt saddened by setbacks, he merely saw opportunities. Where others wandered between pity and disgust towards the dregs of society, he simply saw scattered plots that could be woven together.

And so, he’d never once thought that there was anything genuine behind the inexplicable warmth he felt towards Gu Zhao. One couldn’t call the other foolish or naïve. Gu Zhao simply was. Earnest and hard-working. Reserved at times, but determined all the same. Pure in ways that was unfathomable in a world that was littered with corrupt stains in every corner.

He’d always known that he was different from others.

When news about Gu Zhao’s death had reached his ears, he was struck with volcanic rage. But the eruption didn’t happened. It coiled underneath him like the movements of tectonic plates. A great, heavy force that moved so slowly and struck so swiftly. Every single trick he’d learned and perfected, intertwined together to form the perfect plan.

He remembered Gu Zhao, who smiled and saved and wanted to save the world. Who was patient enough in cycling to work and to school. Who was determined enough that he ceaselessly investigated every angle of Lu Guosheng’s business. Who was pure enough that he didn’t expect to be betrayed by comrades that he’d considered as brothers.

He could be patient. He could sully himself. He could temporarily join Gu Zhao, in name of being deceased, while he plotted to ensure that his death was avenged.

Even when he was diagnosed with a tumor, he could bear with the pain of treatments, with the indignity of having to struggle to stay alive.

For the sake of avenging Gu Zhao and clearing his name, he could do anything, even become the devil himself.


	2. 默读 - Xiao Haiyang/Lang Qiao

After another heavy-handed ‘assistance’ from Comrade Tao Ran, Xiao Haiyang really couldn’t bear it anymore. Imperial Father Luo Wenzhou also couldn’t take it, and stepped in to issue a decree of adopting some foreign methods of fostering camaraderie: eating lunch in pairs.

Of course, this was an edict that was stuffed with malicious intentions. The only camaraderie that could be formed from eating together the swill that is the contents of their cafeteria was a joint understanding of how truly lacking was the funds for stomach lining welfare. Luo Wenzhou himself was the take-out during these lunch times, whisked away by a suave delivery man that also happened to be a president to a thriving industry. Comrade Tao Ran was in the midst of sealing the deal with Chang Ning.

It left Xiao Haiyang to stammer out an invitation to eat lunch together with Lang Qiao. She agreed readily, enthusiasm as big as her eyes when he’d stammered out a new place two streets away from the Bureau. A hole-in-the-wall that didn’t punch a hole into one’s wallet in exchange for over-heaping bowls of food.

“Let’s have lunch again tomorrow,” she said after, and Xiao Haiyang felt very full indeed.


	3. Moriarty the Patriot - Sherlock/William

His dreams coil out of nighttime and into wakefulness, a snake gluttonous with desire. Nothing docile about the imagery that haunts him, all of them whispers of how it’d look like once he’s finally caught Liam in his grasp.

There’s no evidence, simply intuition. How nice it’d be if his dueling partner is Liam. How nice it’d be, if he can witness him with cuffs on his wrists, with defeat in his eyes, with him at his feet.

It really would be quite nice, and so his dreams slither around his mind, coiled and ready to make things a reality.


	4. Magi - Judar/Hakuryuu

“Are you not worried that rumors will fly?” Judar asks this perfunctorily, really more invested in making his partner’s jaw tick.

Hakuryuu levels him with a glare that’s meant to chastise, but the intention doesn’t land on him. Any healthy partnerships require compromise and understanding, so Judar doesn’t let himself be deterred from following Hakuryuu straight into the royal bedchambers.

There’s only him now, from all of Kou’s royal bloodline. (Well, there’s _everyone else_ , but they don’t really matter, do they? It’s his king that’s seated on the throne now, as is his right.)

It’s also his king who’s slowly disrobing and changing into plainer attire, Belial’s armor on the bedside table, Zagan’s spear laid alongside the mattress. Judar floats in the air until he’s suspended right behind Hakuryuu, and he watches the way his topknot unfurls, letting loose the long black hair that’s always kept bundled up tight.

Really rather like his king himself, all tense and coiled during daytime. He snickers as he pokes at back of Hakuryuu's head. A hand swats at him, followed by a hiss of distaste. He snickers louder. Always comforting to see that the other man still reacts the same way, from his childhood even until now that he’s swallowed up the black rukh.

Things such as fate and destiny are wretched things that bring about suffering, but meeting Hakuryuu in this world is really…

Maybe not all things brought about by this world’s fate is all that terrible, Judar allows.

(Of course, he swiftly changes this assessment once Hakuryuu threatens to cut off his hair should he keep on pestering him. But it’s a kind of assessment that will loop back into something favorable come the next night, and the next, and the next, for a thousand nights, and a thousand more.)


	5. GBF - Lucifer/Sandalphon

He can do this, he can do this, he can do this—

He just has to move slowly, give himself a lot of leeway for escape in case something goes wrong, maybe not breathe in too loudly lest he give himself away, and then maybe not faint from not breathing for the next five minutes—

He can do this—

“Oh, Sandalphon? Is something the matter?” Lucifer-sama twinkles at him, as always. And then, Lucifer-sama takes his hand away from the table, putting it out of his reach, just when he’s about to summon the courage to finally try to touch his hand—!

While he’s busy trying to choke on his own stupid desires about daring to touch someone so pure and brilliant and definitely out of his league, Lucifer-sama starts to look worriedly at him. “Did you want me to refill your coffee?”

 _No, I wanted to have the honor of holding your hand_ —is what he’d like to say, but all his words have died a gruesome death in his throat. He manages a gurgled-out, “Y-Yes, if you would”, and then hates himself for daring to have the other man attend to his coffee-cup-refilling-needs.

Lucifer-sama doesn’t seem to mind though. He simply smiles serenely at him, and then pours more coffee for him, never mind the fact that his cup is still half-full.

“It’s always nice to be able to have coffee with you like this, Sandalphon.” A sigh, as though he’s the harbinger of happiness for the other man. He can’t dare to think that way, but sometimes... he really wants to believe it. “You always bring me such peace, I appreciate it a lot.”

He somehow manages a, “…I’m grateful to be here too, Lucifer-sama.”

Another smile is bestowed upon him, and he feels like he’s flying.


End file.
